Avatar la leyenda de Aang: Libro 4
by may-jong
Summary: Traducción. Cuenta lo que pasó despues del final. Mucha acción y algunos giros inesperados. Subo un capitulo al día. Pasen y lean...
1. El beso

Ese beso que compartían pareció durar una eternidad. Tenía los labios sobre los de ella. Aang se sentía más feliz que como se había sentido en muchos años. Él estaba besando a la chica de sus sueños, su aplastamiento capilla del niño.

Katara sentía bien. Ella pensó que había herido a Aang el día de la obra en Ember Island. Ella trató de transmitir todos sus sentimientos a él en ese beso.

"Katara yo..." empezó

"Aang, Te amo", susurró.

"¿No más confusión?" preguntó Aang.

"No, nunca hubo"

"¿Qué?" Susurró Aang.

"Tenía miedo de perderte y pensé que lo sentiría más si estábamos más unidos entre sí. Ahora veo que era una tontería. Si tú o yo no hubiéramos vuelto, nunca sabrías cómo me sentía"

Se besaron de nuevo y se abrazaron. Comenzaron a mirar las estrellas que parecían como disfrutaban de su mutua compañía.

"Hey Katara mira, una estrella fugaz. Pide un deseo"

"¿Por qué? Tengo todo lo que quiero aquí"

"¿Quieres decir que…" él dijo mientras una lágrima brillaba en sus ojos.

"Por supuesto" dijo y sonrió

De vuelta en el salón de té, los demás estaban mirando ahora la completa obra de "arte" de Sokka.

"Katara tiene que ver esto, ella se enojo mucho por la su elaboración tan mala", se rió Suki mientras miraba a la pintura de Sokka

"¿Dónde está ella de todos modos?" Sokka le preguntó.

"Sí, ¿Y Aang?", comentó Zuko.

Toph acababa de comenzar a reír.

"¿Qué?" cuestionó Sokka.

Zuko sonrió al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Suki empezó a viga. Mai parecía que iba a vomitar. Iroh rió entre dientes.

"¿Qué?" Sokka interrogó de nuevo.

"¡Por fin la Reina del Azúcar de mueve! Sus latidos han estado volviéndome loca desde que me uní"

Sokka se volvió para mirar hacia el balcón. Quedó boquiabierto al ver a su mejor amigo y a su hermana besándose antes de recuperar la compostura.

"Yo sabía que los dos estarían juntos. Pero si la mano de Aang se pone más abajo la voy a cortar."

Los otros se echaron a reír, Aang y Katara volvieron a entrar en la habitación más tarde.

"¿Que estuvieron haciendo ustedes dos?" Suki les preguntó sonriendo.

"Cosas" Katara dijo sonrojándose.

"¿Cosas románticas?" Zuko le sonrió.

"¿Cómo adivin..." Aang comenzó, pero se dio cuenta por las miradas de todos que sus amigos ya sabían.  
"Bueno, queríamos que fuera una sorpresa, pero..."

"No es una gran sorpresa. Todo el mundo sabía que te gustaba Katara"

"Realmente" Dijeron Aang y Katara al unísono.

"A quién le importa al menos ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro" dijo Katara.

"¿Quién dijo que podían estar juntos?", interrumpió Sokka.

"No es tu decisión" le cortó Katara. "Aang es mi novio superarlo." En ese momento Aang comenzó a ruborizarse. No estaba acostumbrado a lo del novio. Los otros se rieron mientras que los dos hermanos siguieron mirándose unos a otros.

"Pensé que Aang ya tenía una chica" Sokka cuestionó.

"¿Qué? ¿Quién?" Katara espetó a Aang.

"Sí ¿Quién?" Aang le preguntó confundido.

"Esa chica del pueblo de la tía Wu" dijo Sokka.

"¿Meng?, ¿qué estás hablando?" Aang dijo.

"¿Quién es Meng?" Toph y Zuko preguntaron.

"Una chica que vivía en el pueblo de un adivino y tenía un agolpamiento enorme en Aang, que pensé te gustaba."

"¿Por qué pensabas eso?" Aang le preguntó Sokka.

"Tú me pidió consejo sobre ella"

"Yo estaba hablando de Katara" dijo Aang.

Sokka se golpeó la palma de la mano en la cara y los demás se echaron a reír.

"¿Sabes qué?, lo apruebo, no me fío de mi hermana con otra persona que no sea el avatar. Si no puedo confiar en él, ¿En quién voy confiar?" Katara sonrió y abrazó a su hermano.

"Aunque hay reglas" El triste

"¿Como qué?" Katara respondió.

"No besos, no caricias, no basuras blandas en público como en mi presencia." Katara sonrió y se acercó a donde Aang estaba sentado y se dejó caer en su regazo. En este punto Aang era como un tomate. Su deseo de besarla era sólo igualado a su vergüenza por la situación. No estaba acostumbrado a la cercanía del público.

Sokka sólo frunció el ceño.

"No es mi culpa que no hayas besado a una chica hasta que tuvieras 16" bromeó Katara.

"Bueno, no hay chicas de mi edad viviendo en la tribu, excepto tú" Sokka comentó

"Su primer beso fue hace un momento, he tenido dos novias y muchos besos y tú sólo conseguir el primero" dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Pues para tu información mi primer beso fue hace 4 meses" remarcó.

Todo el mundo empezó a buscar a Katara interrogados y Aang y Katara se sonrojaron como locos. Empezaron a buscar de cara a cara. Toph estaba riendo.

"¿Donde más se besaron ustedes dos?" Sokka preguntó.

"Uh, Ummm, Uh", comenzó a tartamudear Aang. "¿Recuerdas cuando nos quedamos atrapados en la cueva de los dos enamorados?" comenzó Aang

"¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?, hippies estúpidos" dijo Sokka.

"Bueno, nuestra antorcha comenzaba a apagarse y ya que era la cueva de dos enamorados pensábamos que podíamos usar el amor para salir, así que nos besamos." Katara terminó con un suspiro.

"Besos antes de las citas, interesante" dijo Zuko.

Katara sólo frunció el ceño mientras que Aang se sonrojó más.

"Quiero ver que se besen de nuevo. Sólo para sellar el acuerdo", dijo Suki.

"Sí, vamos a ver a los amantes" dijo Toph.

Aang y Katara se miraron a los ojos. Sus cabezas se inclinaron hacia delante y se besaron. Ambos dependían de ese beso, Katara puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Aang mientras que él envolvió con sus brazos su cintura. Sokka se quedó boquiabierto.

"¿Dónde aprendió a besar así? Nunca besó a un chico antes de Aang".

"Sí, pero tuvimos tiempo de practica" dijo Katara.

"¿Cuántas veces te ha besado Aang?" Suki cuestionó.

"Contando este beso, um, 5 veces" Aang contestó.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Ustedes se besan por diversión? Eso es como 3 veces antes de que lo hicieran oficial. ¿Como es que no sabía nada de eso?"

"Bueno, una vez en la cueva, una vez en la invasión…

"¿QUÉ? Usted se besaron en la invasión. ¿Qué estaban pensando?" Sokka gritó

"Yo no sabía si iba a volver. Tuve que dejarle saber a Katara cómo me sentía." Aang dijo.

"¿Cuándo fue la última?" dijo Sokka.

"Esto es tan romántico" dijo Suki.

"La obra de la Isla Ember, fue cuando decidimos posponer nuestra relación hasta después de la guerra"

"Tiene sentido" dijo Zuko.

"Ahora que ha evaluado con éxito mi vida romántica, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Cuál es el plan?"

"Bueno Aang, Zuko y yo tenemos que quedarnos en Ba Sing Se para reuniones de paz, pero empiezan en una semana y media."

"¿Tú?" cuestionó Katara señalando a Sokka.

"Papá me hizo representante de la tribu del agua ya que quiere ayudar con la reconstrucción".

"Tiene sentido" dijo Mai.

"Bueno, yo me quedo con Aang" dijo Katara. Aang se limitó a sonreír ante sus palabras.

"Yo no tengo ganas de vivir sola en la capital. Me quedo con Zuko" dijo Mai

"No iré a casa" dijo Toph "Mis padres me dirigen como nueces"

"Al menos deberías visitarlos", dijo Aang "Las reuniones no empiezan por 2 semanas. "Debemos visitarlos y explicar lo que pasó."

Todos empezaron a estar de acuerdo con Aang, y Toph finalmente cedió. Suki decidió quedarse en Ba Sing Se por lo que la banda tuvo que comprar una casa y vivir allí juntos. La ciudad se ofreció a pagar los gastos y dar una casa libre en el anillo superior por servicio al reino de la tierra. Luego se dirigirían a Gao Ling para ver a los Bei Fong.

El día de la partida había llegado. Toph estaba tratando de encontrar alguna razón para no ir, pero sus amigos prácticamente le obligaban. Su tiempo en el medio había dado a Aang y Katara mucho tiempo para convertirse en una pareja cerca de la molestia de Sokka.

"Appa, yip yip" dijo Aang.

El bisonte volador se elevó en el aire y Aang saltó de nuevo a la silla con los demás. Se sentó junto a Katara quien se apoyó en su hombro.

"¿Es que ustedes dos tienen que actuar como su adjunto el uno al otro?", dijo Sokka.

"Si" Katara respondió soñadora, todavía cansado debido a la hora temprana de salida.

"¿Aang no debe ser dirigir a Appa?" dijo Sokka tratando de separarlos.

"Si, bien", dijo Aang mientras se levantaba. Esto llevó a un pequeño mohín de Katara quien luego precedió a seguirle a la cabeza de Appa.

"No es necesario que lo sigas"

"No, pero quiero" Ella dijo antes de acostarse sobre el hombro de Aang, esta vez mientras estaba sentado en la cabeza de Appa.

"Déjalos solos Sokka, después de todo lo que pasó, que se merecen el uno al otro", le dijo Suki. Aang y Katara se acurrucaron mientras ella disfrutaba de la calidez de su cuerpo.

"Te quiero" le susurró al oído. Él respondió con un suave beso suave.

"Me encanta ser capaz de hacer eso" dijo él con alegría en su voz.

"Yo también", murmuró antes de besarlo de nuevo. En poco tiempo estaban besándose en la cabeza de Appa. Sokka comenzó a oír los sonidos de su diversión.

"No me hagas volver allí. Compórtense ustedes dos".

"Sí papá" respondió una sarcástica Katara.

"¿Ese es el pueblo?" Suki preguntó señalando a una ciudad con una gran mansión.

"Sí" dijo Aang.

Appa aterrizó en el patio de la gran propiedad. Fueron recibidos por muchos guardias y sirvientes que los llevaron a la sala principal. Allí los Bei Fong estaban esperando. Cuando vieron Toph corrieron y la abrazaron.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo Lao Bei Fong.

"Bien papá"

"¿Dónde está Avatar? pagará por tu secuestro"

"No me secuestraron, me escapé"

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" preguntó su madre.

"No tenía libertad, no podía hacer tierra control y por primera vez he tenido amigos. He tenido la oportunidad de explorar el mundo y ser feliz"

"Bueno, me alegro de que hayas tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar, pero ahora vas a quedarte aquí con nosotros" respondió su madre.

"No, no me voy a quedar aquí por mucho tiempo... Tengo una nueva vida ahora, mejor que la anterior, tengo una nueva familia y hogar, estoy aquí sólo para visitar y explicar".

Había lágrimas en los ojos de sus padres, pero finalmente la entendían.

"Bueno, hasta que te vayas ponte cómoda", dijo su padre para ella. Sonrió al grupo y pidió un sirviente para mostrarles sus habitaciones. Mientras tanto Toph recapituló las aventuras con sus padres.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo es tu relación con el Avatar?" preguntó Poppy Bei Fong. (Su madre)

"Muy bien. Él y yo somos grandes amigos madre. Todos en nuestro grupo son muy cercanos"

"¿Alguna vez has pensado en ser algo más que amigos con él?" Ella pidió a Toph.

"¿Pies ligeros?" dijo tratando de no reírse, "No, nosotros no somos así, somos buenos amigos".

"Bueno, nunca es demasiado temprano para empezar a pensar en estas cosas", dijo Poppy.

"Mamá Aang y yo no vamos a tener una relación romántica. Además está con Katara"

"¿Quién es esta chica Katara? ¿Cómo iba a elegir por ti? ¿Qué contactos tiene ella que los Bei Fong no tienen? ¿Cuál es su línea de sangre..."

"Whoa mamá, para, no insultes a mis amigos así. Aang y Katara está enamorados, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto."

"Vamos a hablar con el avatar mañana"

"No, no tienes que hacer eso…"

"Buenas noches Toph"

Toph sabía que las cosas podrían ponerse feas. Aang y Katara estaban dormidos y no había tiempo para advertirles de los acontecimientos del futuro.

La mañana siguiente Aang fue llamado a una reunión privada con los padres de Toph. Sólo Toph sabía por qué y ella sabía que si le contaba a sus amigos, sus padres iban a ser mortificados.

"Buenos días" Aang dijo cortésmente mientras entraba a la habitación.

"Buenos días avatar ¿has dormido bien?"

"Sí, ¿Y qué les gustaría hablar conmigo?" Dijo secamente.

"Nuestra hija. Ella es la siguiente en la línea de la familia Bei Fong. Ella tiene que casarse con un hombre noble y grande en honor a su familia. Y pensamos -que mejor hombre que el Avatar, uno de sus mejores amigos-."

"¿Quieren que me case con Toph?" Aang dijo realmente confundido.

"Sí y…"

"Amo a alguien más, lo siento, pero…"

"Sí, la chica de la tribu agua, ella no tiene el linaje o el honor de su familia que Toph tiene. Debes honrarte a ti mismo y a nosotros al casarse con Toph, no con una campesina de la tribu del agua" dijo Lao fríamente.

"¿Cómo te atreves? Ella lo es todo para mí. Yo no voy a desperdiciarlo. ¿Está usted diciendo que no es lo suficientemente honorable?"

"Ella no es lo suficientemente honorable para el Avatar. Tu honor..."

"Esta reunión ha terminado" dijo Aang.

Con eso Aang salió de la habitación y regresó con sus amigos que estaban en el patio.

"¿Qué pasó la reunión?" preguntó Suki.

Todo el mundo miró nervioso la mirada de enojo en el rostro de Aang.

"¿Qué te dijeron? Hicieron algo tonto ¿no?" Dijo Toph.

"No podría haber sido tan malo" dijo Katara.

"Oh si que lo fue, me dijeron que debía casarme con Toph debido a su linaje. Me dijeron que no deberíamos estar juntos porque no eras honorable y por estar contigo me estaba deshonrando.

Todo el mundo miró a Katara cuyo rostro había caído y luego se volvió a pura rabia. Se dirigió a la sala de reuniones.

"¿Cómo se atreven a acusarme de ser deshonrosa? ¿Cómo se atreven a decirle que no me puede amar? Esta visita ha terminado y no quiero volverlos a ver.

Una hora más tarde el grupo se fue en Appa y se dirigió hacia el Polo Sur recién renovado para ver a la familia de Katara y Sokka.

"Ahí está, nuestra casa" dijo Katara emocionada.

"No voy a ser capaz de ver allí, ya que todo es hielo" dijo Toph un poco triste.

"Creo que no" dijo Aang.

"Está bien, sólo estaremos allí durante tres días de todos modos" dijo.

"Se ve mucho mejor. Pakku y los otros maestros hicieron un buen trabajo" dijo Katara

"Sí se los voy a decir" dijo Aang.

Appa aterrizó y fueron rodeados rápidamente por todos los miembros de la tribu. Los niños rodeaban a Aang, quien empezó a contar historias. Algunos eran un poco cautelosos de Zuko, recordando su última visita, incluso con Katara y Sokka diciéndoles que estaba bien. Se reunieron con Hakoda que parecía feliz de ver a sus hijos. Aang fue a desempacar y Zuko, Toph, Mai y Suki fueron a explorar. Katara y Sokka fueron a la cabaña de sus abuelos.

"¡Gran Gran!"

Katara gritó mientras corría y le daba a su abuela un abrazo. Sokka ya estaba en la sala de estar por que había ido más temprano.

"Hola Katara, te ves muy bien y feliz".

"Lo soy" dijo Katara.

"Sokka me ha dicho que tienes novio ahora"

Katara se sonrojó.

"¿Lo hizo?" dijo Katara ahora mirando a Sokka con sus cejas arqueadas.

"Apuesto a que es un maestro agua" dijo.

"Sí, eso y un maestro tierra, maestro fuego y maestro aire." Katara dijo sonriendo.

"Así que terminamos con el Avatar. Supe desde el primer día que ustedes dos tenían un vínculo especial".

"Lo hiciste" Katara dijo mientras sonreía.

"¿Estos dos me va a hacer una Gran Gran Gran?"

Katara realmente comenzó a ruborizarse y Sokka se reía.

"Todavía no, sólo hemos estado juntos durante unas dos semanas. Creo que no estamos tan ahí todavía"

Su abuela se echó a reír y disfrutaron el resto del día.


	2. De vuelta al principio

Aang decidió llevar a Katara a un lugar especial al día siguiente. Estaban sentados en Appa.

"¿A dónde me llevas?" Katara le preguntó. Aang se había negado a revelar dónde se dirigían.

"Un lugar especial, lo sabrás cuando lo veas".

Appa bajo y aterrizó en un iceberg.

"Oh Aang, no puede ser"

"Lo es" dijo Aang.

"El iceberg donde nos conocimos." Ella se quedó sin aliento.

El iceberg tenía más o menos la forma en que lo habían dejado.

"¿Cómo lo encontraste?" le preguntó.

"¿Crees que me olvidaría el lugar donde conocí a ti?" sonrió.

Ella sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

"Vamos recrear lo que pasó" dijo.

Él se recostó en el hielo y ella lo tomó en sus brazos al igual que lo hizo hace un año.

"¿Estás bien?" dijo recordando lo que había dicho.

"Acércate" dijo repitiendo sus palabras.

"Sí" dijo ella.

Aang se inclinó y la besó. Ella se inclinó más y profundizó el beso. Cuando se separaron ellos se miraron a los ojos.

"No recuerdo que eso haya sucedido" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Eso es lo que yo quería que sucediera" dijo con esa sonrisa tonta que la hacía derretirse.

Se quedaron así durante un rato antes de volver a Appa y regresar a la aldea. Empezaron a hablar mientras estaban sentados en Appa.

"Aang... Me he estado preguntando si... qué... si lo que los Bei Fong dijeron es verdad. ¿Soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?"

Aang vio su ceño fruncido y el dolor en sus ojos. Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella y la abrazó.

"No, es verdad" dijo con calma.

Un destello de horror se apoderó de su rostro y las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse.

"Yo soy el que no es suficientemente bueno para ti" dijo. Levantó la mirada hacia él.

"¿Qué?" pregunto él.

"Aang, eres el Avatar y yo soy... sólo... una campesina de la tribu del agua..."

"No, tú eres perfecta en todos los sentidos. La forma en que eres maternal, amable, compasiva, sincera y apasionada".

Ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se limpiaba una lágrima de su ojo.

"No quiero que sientas la necesidad de merecer al Avatar. Quiero que te sientas como yo te quiero y me merezco, Aang. ¿Entiendes?"

"Quieres que te ame no basándome en tu estado social y lo hago. Siempre lo haré"

En sus palabras, había sonrisa tonta.

Acababan de aterrizar en el pueblo que ahora era más como una ciudad y fueron recibidos por Sokka y los demás.

"¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos? yo no estoy de acuerdo con cualquier tiempo a solas" dijo Sokka.

"¿Cuál es tu problema Sokka?" Katara dijo: "Yo no necesito tu permiso para pasar tiempo con mi novio. Papá ya sabe que estamos juntos y él lo aprueba." Ella dijo con una mirada de suficiencia en su rostro.

"Papá me dijo que te protegiera y me asegurara de mantener las cosas en la mano" dijo Sokka defensiva.

"Si, eso no significa que me asfixien o para evitar ponerse en mi vida."

"Ustedes dos dejen de pelear y vengan. Tengo hambre" dijo Toph que estaba siendo agitada por el argumento.

"Si, algo de carne me hará sentir mejor" dijo Sokka.

"¿Eso es todo en lo que puedes pensar?" dijo Katara.

"Eso y Suki"

Ella suspiró y se dirigieron hacia uno de los nuevos restaurantes que se habían construido. El camarero les llevó a su mesa y cada pareja se sentó junta con Toph al final de la mesa. Ellos comieron y se divirtieron. Al día siguiente, se dirigían de nuevo hacia el Reino Tierra. Todos ellos estaban en Appa.

"Chicos debemos aterrizar en algún lugar cerca. Appa se está cansando de llevar a toda esta gente" dijo Aang.

"Buena idea, ¿Dónde debemos aterrizar?" se preguntó Sokka.

"Isla Kyoshi está cerca, ¿Qué tal si aterrizamos allí?" contestó Aang.

"Gran idea, entonces podré comprobar como van las guerreras" dijo Suki.

"¿Crees que seré bienvenido allí después de lo que hice?" Zuko preguntó.

"Si, vas a estar bien" dijo Suki "Kyoshi es un lugar de paz y perdón."

Aang dirigió a Appa en la dirección de la isla. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara a la vista. Cuando aterrizaron, los héroes de guerra fueron recibidos por un desfile de gente. Vieron viejos amigos y el chico con espuma boca se desmayó de nuevo.

"El Avatar y sus amigos, es un placer verlos de nuevo. Suki, has regresado" dijo el Jefe Oyaji mientras bajaban de Appa.

"También es un placer volverlo a ver" dijo Aang.

Las guerreras Kyoshi comenzaron a hablar con Suki y Ty Lee estaba hablando con Mai y riendo mucho de la molestia de la chica. Un par de minutos más tarde, Aang estaba rodeado de su viejo club de fans.

"Hey Aangy, muéstranos algunos trucos" dijo Koko.

"Hola chicos" Aang dijo nerviosamente recordando la última vez que estuvo aquí. Él no tenía ganas de ir seguido de un grupo de chicas fans hoy. Katara no parecía feliz de ver a Koko y sus chicas fans.

"Venció el Señor del Fuego" dijo una.

"Él es tan lindo" intervino otra.

"¿Quieres dar un paseo?" preguntó otra.

Aang no sabía cómo lidiar con toda la atención no deseada. Katara por otro lado estaba un poco celosa. No le gustaban las chicas dando ese tipo de atención a Aang. De pronto, una de ellas le dio un beso en la mejilla y Aang se congeló. Parecía como si estuviera quemado. Katara no pudo aguantar más. Se dirigió hasta Aang y presionó sus labios en los suyos. Él la correspondió y luego se apartaron. Las chicas se miraron confundidas, Aang pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Katara y ella se apoyó en él. Comenzaron a caminar lejos y algunos de los habitantes del pueblo le comentaron entre sí mismos acerca de su cercanía.

Mientras tanto, Zuko y Mai y desaparecieron en la playa. Estaban sentados y besándose, disfrutando de su tiempo a solas.

"¿Disfrutas de nuestras pequeñas vacaciones?" preguntó Zuko.

"Supongo, es agradable saber que te tengo a tí"

"¿Te gustan mis amigos? Ya sé que no son tu tipo, pero..."

"No Zuko, en realidad me están comenzando a agradar, las otras chicas y yo estamos cada vez más unidas. Siento que puedo ser más abierta con ellos. Algo que no podía hacer cuando estaba con amigos como Azula"

"Me alegro de oír eso" dijo Zuko.

"Aunque las peleas de Sokka y Katara son realmente un dolor de cabeza" sonrió ella.

Zuko se echó a reír y luego se inclinó y la besó. Ella le devolvió el beso y en pocos segundos se estaban profundizando. Sokka caminaba por la playa con Suki y luego dejó escapar un gemido.

"No, tu no. Katara y Aang son bastante malos, pero yo no necesito verte hacerlo con tu novia Zuko." Sokka dijo.

Suki y Mai rieron. Zuko parecía un poco enfadado.

"Uh huh, y ¿Y que iban a hacer tu y Suki antes de que te preguntara acerca de la muerte de tu madre? ¿Te acuerdas de nuevo en esa tienda? Yo no creo que eras tan inocente. Además de que mientras esperaba fuera de la tienda de Katara me di cuenta de que las carpas no están insonorizadas" terminó con una sonrisa satisfecha. Suki y Sokka se sonrojaron y Mai se rió.

"No es asunto tuyo lo que hago con mi novia" dijo Sokka.

"No es asunto tuyo lo que yo hago con la mía" dijo Zuko.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir una palabra un halcón mensajero apareció y se posó en el brazo de Sokka.

"¡Hawky!" Sokka gritó.

"¿Quien es?" Zuko dijo confundido.

"Mi halcón mascota desde antes de la invasión regresó" Sokka dijo mientras acariciaba al halcón y comenzaba a arrullarla. Zuko sólo golpeó la palma de la mano en la cara antes de reunirse con Mai en la playa. Este fue el momento perfecto para reanudar sus actividades anteriores porque Sokka iba a estar preocupado por ese pájaro por un rato.

Sokka corrió y encontró Aang, Katara, y Momo. Aang y Katara hacían agua control en un arroyo.

"Hola chicos miren quién está de vuelta" gritó Sokka.

"¿Quién?" Dijo Aang.

"Hawky" Sokka gritó alegremente.

Katara simplemente suspiró ante la estupidez de su hermano y Aang se rió. Momo se levantó y comenzó a luchar con Hawky en la cabeza de Sokka. Sokka se asustó y se cayó en el arroyo.

"Hawky no, no luches con Momo, sean amigos, Hawky abajo, Agh"

Aang, Katara, y Suki se rieron.

Su estancia en Kyoshi fue breve y al día siguiente se pusieron en marcha. Estaban casi en Ba Sing Se.

"Entonces, ¿Qué quieren hacer en Ba Sing Se? Tenemos tres días hasta que las sesiones comiencen" dijo Sokka.

"No sé, ¿qué tal esta noche tenemos una gran cena en nuestra nueva casa?" ofreció Katara.

"Si para celebrar nuestro nuevo comienzo" dijo Aang.

"Me gusta el sonido de un montón de comida" dijo Sokka frotándose el estómago.

Los demás se rieron.

"Bueno, cuando lleguemos allí, voy a tener que conseguir algunos suministros. ¿Alguien tiene algo de dinero?" Preguntó ella.

"Bueno, en la ciudad dijeron que iban a pagar por todos nuestros gastos" dijo Sokka.

"No sé si deberíamos tomar ventaja de la hospitalidad de la ciudad así. Sólo debemos pagar como todo el mundo"

"Vamos Aang, usa el beneficio de ser el Avatar por una vez" dijo Sokka.

"Bien, si no compramos carne" dijo Aang sonriendo.

"¡Que! No puedo no comer carne igual que tú. Necesito la energía dela carne" gritó Sokka.

"Para hacer qué, besar a tu novia y gritarle a Aang y Katara" dijo Toph.

Habían llegado por fin en Ba Sing Se y el grupo comenzó a disfrutar de su fiesta sin carne.


	3. Cita: Parte 1: Preparativos

La banda había terminado de disfrutar de su cena en su nuevo hogar.

"Creo que debemos elegir las habitaciones ahora" dijo Katara.

"El primero en llegar elige" gritó Toph.

Con eso todo el mundo recorrió toda la casa. Aang y Katara tomaron cuartos adyacentes que comparten un balcón en el segundo piso, lo que enfureció a Sokka. Los dos estaban de pie juntos en su balcón.

"Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos en un balcón" reflexionó en voz alta.

"¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida"

Katara se sonrojó y luego se besaron.

"Aang yo... creo que voy a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo" dijo.

"Yo no lo creo Katara"

La cara de Katara cayó ante las palabras de Aang, pero continuó.

"Yo sé que lo harás" le susurró al oído.

Ella sonrió y le dio un beso

"Buenas noches Katara" dijo Aang mientras caminaba por el balcón hacia su habitación.

"Buenas noches Aang" dijo ella mientras se acostaba a dormir.

Mientras dormía todo lo que podía soñar era Aang. Era como si su mente girara en torno al maestro aire. Cada momento que pasaba con él se sentía tan perfecto.

Mientras tanto, Zuko y Mai decidieron compartir una habitación. Eran la pareja más antigua y por lo tanto tenían algunos privilegios. Esta noche sería su primera noche compartiendo un espacio de vida. Los dos se desnudaron quedándose solo con su ropa interior antes de meterse en la cama.

"Bueno, esto es un poco extraño" dijo Mai.

"Simplemente no estamos acostumbrados a ello" dijo Zuko.

Tiró de ella en cerca de él y Mai apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho desnudo. Ella escuchó su corazón y disfrutó del calor que provenía del maestro fuego. La besó suavemente y se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

Katara se despertó a la mañana siguiente y se encontró con que su cama estaba llena de lirios panda. Ella sonrió al descubrir que un cierto chico había estado ahí. Se vistió y luego puso un lirio panda en su pelo. Cuando llegó abajo, encontró a sus amigos en la sala de estar tomando el desayuno.

"Hola Katara" Aang sonrió.

"Hola Aang" dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y envolvía su mano alrededor de la suya.

"No se puede comer con una mano" dijo Sokka con aire de suficiencia.

Aang puso las dos manos en alto para demostrar que no tenía la mano de Katara.

"Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?" Toph preguntó.

"Bueno Mai y yo vamos al Spa, y Katara y Toph pueden venir si quieren" Suki dijo.

"¿Mai ira a un Spa?" dijo Zuko sorprendidos.

"¿Qué, tienes un problema con eso?" Mai respondió.

"Ugh no, yo simplemente no creo que sea un lugar al que quieras ir" Zuko dijo antes de golpear con la mano su boca.

"Relájate Zuko, está bien. Todavía me gusta un poco" dijo Mai.

"Bueno, yo voy también" dijo Katara.

"Yo también podría ir, no tengo nada mejor que hacer" dijo Toph.

Así continuaron su desayuno en paz. Aang entró en su habitación para pensar.

"Debería pedirle Katara una cita. Le encantaría eso y yo sería un buen novio" pensó Aang.

"¿Cuándo debo preguntarle? estoy muy nervioso"

"Bueno, hora de irse" dijo Suki.

Las chicas salieron y se dirigieron hacia el spa. Aang salió de su habitación y se fue tras ellas.

"Hey Katara, tu novio está llegando" Toph sonrió.

Todas ellas se dieron la vuelta para ver a Aang corriendo.

"¿Que pasa Aang?" Katara le preguntó con dulzura.

"Katara tenía que decirte algo"

"Oh espíritus no pensé que iba a hacer enfrente a las demás chicas" Él entró en pánico.

"¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado por un segundo?" dijo.

"Oh uh seguro" dijo.

Las otras chicas caminaron unos seis metros más adelante y Katara comenzó de nuevo.

"¿Entonces… uh, que pasa?" preguntó con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

"Bueno, hemos estado saliendo desde hace un tiempo y me di cuenta de que en realidad no hemos ido a una cita. Entonces, ¿quieres ir conmigo... a uno?" Pidió realmente nervioso y sonrojado.

"Claro Aang me encantaría. Sabe que no tienes por qué sonrojarte. Somos una pareja ahora y tú debes estar más cómodo" dijo.

"Bueno, todos los días contigo es tan emocionante y divertido como la primera vez. No puedo evitar sonrojarme a la perfección"

Ella se sonrojó y luego le susurró al oído.

"Creo que es lindo"

Ella le dio un beso, pero fueron separados por unos gritos al fondo.

"Pies Ligeros, Reina del Azúcar, hagan eso en su tiempo libre, tengo lugares a donde ir"

"Gracias Toph" grito Katara antes de salir corriendo para unirse a las otras chicas.

Aang estaba muy emocionado mientras caminaba de vuelta a la casa. Pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía nada acerca de las citas. Nunca había tenido una novia antes y estaba totalmente desorientado. Necesitaba ayuda. Empezó a pensar en qué hacer. Él se estaba deprimiendo rápidamente y constantemente pensando que Katara rompería con él. Entró por la puerta de la casa.

"Hey Aang, ¿Dónde fuiste?" preguntó Sokka.

Él suspiró y respondió sonando deprimido "Fui a hablar con Katara"

"¿Y cuál es el problema?" preguntó Zuko.

"Tengo una cita con Katara esta noche" dijo.

"¿Por qué está tan mal?, ¿Acaso no quieres ir con ella en una cita...?" Sokka preguntó.

"No, no, realmente quiero ir a una cita con ella... es sólo que... no sé cómo... nunca he tenido una cita antes" dijo.

"Bien, eso apesta" dijo Zuko.

"Sí" dijo Sokka.

"Esperen ya sé, ustedes me podrían ayudar. Ustedes tienen novias felices. Ustedes podrían darme consejos y ayudarme en mi cita" dijo Aang.

"Claro, yo te ayudaré" dijo Zuko.

"Si, yo también" dijo Sokka, "Vas a necesitar maestros como nosotros"

"Muchas gracias chicos" dijo Aang.

"Bueno, ahora a trabajar. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer en tu cita?" Zuko le preguntó.

"No sé eh... ¿Qué piensas que Katara quiera hacer?"

"Probablemente una cena romántica para dos en un restaurante de lujo" dijo Sokka.

"Si, buena idea" Zuko dijo: "¿Qué otra cosa? ¿Quieren algo en especial?"

"S, podríamos ir a bailar, a Katara le gustaría bailar conmigo"

"Buena idea Aang, hay un salón de baile libre en el anillo central. Ustedes podrían ir allí y luego ir a cenar." Sokka dijo.

"Y después pueden ir a un lugar especial, como la fuente de las estrellas" Zuko añadió.

"Sí genial, entonces debemos ir a hacer las reservas para la cena y preparar todo" dijo Aang.

Se dirigieron hacia el anillo superior para encontrar un restaurante que a Katara le gustara. Mientras tanto, las chicas se relajaban en el baño turco.

"Así que Katara, ¿Qué era lo que Aang necesitaba decirte en privado?" Suki preguntó.

"Bueno, él um... él quería ir a una cita conmigo esta noche" respondió Katara.

"Así que Pies Ligeros reunió algo de coraje y te invitó a salir. Me alegro por él" dijo Toph.

"¿Qué van a hacer?" Mai preguntó.

"No sé ni me importa. Solo quiero que sea perfecto" dijo Katara.

"Bueno, eso no suele ocurrir, en mi primera cita con Zuko, él terminó con cuchillas lanzadas contra él por una chica" dijo Mai.

"Sólo quiero que sea perfecto, para que siempre lo recuerde" dijo.

"Bueno, puedes hacerlo mejor por verte lo mejor posible para Aang. Estamos en un spa. Cuando hayamos terminado aquí, va a estar babeando cuando te vea" dijo Suki.

Las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo y Katara sonrió.


	4. Cita: Parte 2: Baile y Cena

Aang, Sokka y Zuko caminaban por el anillo superior en busca de un restaurante que a Katara le gustara. Habían estado caminando durante dos horas y no habían encontrado uno perfecto todavía. Sokka y Zuko estaban perdiendo la paciencia.

"Vamos Aang, sólo debes elegir un restaurante" dijo Sokka, sintiéndose frustrado.

"Si, no me apetece caminar mucho más y además pronto alguien nos descubrirá a través de nuestros disfraces" dijo Zuko.

Aang y Zuko habían estado usando disfraces para no ser acosados por gente que quería ver al Señor del Fuego y al avatar.

"Hey, allí hay un restaurante. Está especializado en cocina de la tribu agua. Eso es perfecto" dijo Aang.

"Al fin" dijeron Zuko y Sokka al unísono.

Entraron en el restaurante para reservar una mesa en la noche.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarles?" preguntó la anfitriona.

"Nos gustaría reservar una mesa para dos para esta noche. Es una cena especial" dijo Aang.

"Oh, por supuesto, nombre por favor" preguntó la anfitriona.

"Aang, quiero decir Kuzon" dijo Aang sólo recordar su nombre de presentación.

"Avatar Aang, tendrá la mejor mesa en el restaurante esta noche, y la casa invita" dijo la anfitriona entusiasmada.

"Eso no es necesario, puedo pagar como todo el..."

"No insisto, después de todo lo que han hecho por la ciudad, se lo merece" dijo la dueña de casa.

"Vamos Aang, no tenemos mucho dinero, y es por Katara" dijo Sokka.

"Bien, por Katara"

"¿Esta es una noche romántica? Bueno, nos aseguraremos de que sea especial joven Avatar" dijo la dueña de casa antes de salir para informar al personal de su cita.

Los chicos salieron del restaurante y cogieron un carruaje que llevara a Aang y Katara a su cita. Regresaban a la casa para que Aang pudiera prepararse para su cita. Ellos casi habían llegado cuando vieron a las niñas a caminar hacia la casa.

"Vamos chicos, a las chicas les parecerá sospechoso si se enteran que hemos estado fuera por un tiempo" dijo Sokka.

"Sí" dijo Zuko.

Corriendo rodeando la casa y entraron por la puerta de atrás. Zuko y Sokka corrieron a la mesa de Pai Sho para que se vea como que habían estado jugando. Organizaron los azulejos, pero lo habían hecho en una forma que era imposible debido a las reglas del juego. Aang se subió al sofá y las chicas entraron en la habitación.

"Hey chicos ¿Qué están haciendo?"

"Sólo jugando Pai Sho y nada más" dijo Sokka nerviosamente.

"Mientes" dijo Toph.

"Sí. ¿Cómo puedes estar jugando Pai Sho con esas posiciones? Todas ellas son imposibles" dijo Katara que acababa de entrar. Aang la vio y se le quedo mirando todo embobado.

"Katara te ves… eh… eh… tan…" comenzó sonrojado.

Katara entendió lo que Aang estaba tratando de decir y dijo: "Gracias Aang por ser tan dulce, debería ir a prepararme para esta noche"

Ella subió las escaleras a su habitación para cambiarse su kimono. Aang vestido con un par de trajes de vestir se levantó y esperó en la sala de estar a Katara.

Ella bajó las escaleras con nerviosismo.

"Hey Aang, listo para irnos" dijo.

"Te ves hermosa, como una princesa" dijo.

Ella se sonrojó y continuó.

"Y que es una princesa sin su carroza" terminó cuando abrió la puerta para revelar un carro.

Ella sonrió y le cogió la mano. Entraron en el carruaje.

"Entonces ¿A dónde vamos?" le preguntó.

"Es una sorpresa, pero te va a gustar" dijo.

El carro llegó a la sala de baile.

"Gracias, por favor vuelva en una hora" dijo Aang al conductor antes de mirar a Katara.

"¿Vamos a bailar?" Katara dijo emocionada.

"Sí, yo pensé que te gust..." antes de que pudiera terminar Aang estaba arrastrado en el salón de baile por Katara. La música estaba tocando una canción uptempo. Aang y Katara comenzaron a bailar como lo hicieron en la cueva de la Nación del Fuego. Los dos estaban sonriendo, la gente empezó a tomar nota de ellos y se dieron cuenta de que Aang es el avatar. Un grupo de chicas comenzaron a hablar. La música se detuvo y comenzó otra canción rápida. El jefe de la sala de baile anunció esta sería una canción de baile en grupo, no con compañero.

"Tengo que ir al baño" dijo Katara y ella se fue. El grupo de chicas empezaron a bailar cerca de Aang que estaba bailando solo. En cuestión de segundos veinte chicas le rodeaban. Las chicas se reían mientras bailaban. Aang comenzó a darse cuenta de la multitud que lo rodeaba cuando Katara salió del cuarto de baño. Ver a todas esas chicas con Aang le hizo hervir la sangre. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia él, lista para probar que Aang no estaba solo.

"Hey Kata..." Aang fue interrumpido por los labios de Katara que se estrellaron en los suyos. Él le devolvió el beso y la multitud se disolvió.

"¿Que... por qué hiciste eso?" le preguntó sonriendo.

"Para demostrar que eres mi novio" dijo.

"¿Qué te hizo dudarlo?" Aang respondió.

"Esas chicas estaban un poco demasiado cerca para mi gusto"

"Está bien, entonces vamos al restaurante para comer" dijo Aang.

Partieron hacia el carro. El viaje fue rápido y la cara de Katara se iluminó cuando vio el restaurante.

"Aang, eres tan dulce. Tú sabías cuánto echaba de menos la cocina de la tribu agua" dijo ella y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla. Entraron en el restaurante y la camarera les mostró a una mesa para dos con una vela encendida.

"Creo que voy a pedir ciruelas de mar" dijo Katara.

"Yo voy a pedir un plato vegetariano, el único que hay.


	5. Problemas

**_Lamento haberme tardado tanto en publicar, es que me quitaron la compu y recien ahora puedo seguir subiendo capitulos. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_**

Katara y Aang estaban disfrutando de su cena. Katara miró alrededor del restaurante y vio a Sokka y Suki en una mesa.

"¿Ese es Sokka?" Katara le preguntó. Aang miró hacia donde ella señalaba.

"Uh, sí lo es" dijo confundido.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" Suki se volvió y vio a Aang y Katara mirando. Le dijo algo a Sokka y trató de parecer invisible, poniendo su menú en frente de sus caras.

"¿Están espiándonos?" Katara le preguntó un poco enfadada.

"Creo que sí" dijo Aang.

"Entonces, tenemos que salir de aquí" dijo ella suspirando.

"Podemos tomar la comida para ir a comer a un lugar especial. Podríamos tener un día de campo" dijo Aang.

"Suena bien" dijo Katara.

Ellos pusieron en una caja sus alimentos y Aang y los llevó hacia la fuente luz de las estrellas. Doblaron en una esquina y la cara de Katara se volvió de golpe a la excitación al ver la fuente romántica.

"Es hermoso Aang" dijo Katara.

"No tanto como tú" dijo Aang, Katara se sonrojó.

Se sentaron junto a la fuente y comenzaron a comer.

"¿Crees que Sokka y Suki aún nos siguen?" Katara le preguntó.

"Tal vez, espero que no, me gusta estar aquí a solas contigo" Aang se sonrojó.

"Yo también Aang"

Las nubes comenzaron a formarse en lluvia y Aang sacó un paraguas que había traído.

"No necesitamos el paraguas Aang, los dos somos maestros agua" dijo Katara.

"Oh, ya verás, las sombrillas son muy divertidas" sonrió Aang.

Se levantaron cuando la lluvia comenzó y Katara fue bajo el paraguas de Aang. Se inclinó su cuerpo hacia él y empezaron a caminar hacia la casa. Cuando llegaron todos los demás estaban ya dormidos. Aang hizo un gesto para que se sentaran en el sofá. Hablaron un poco.

"Hay que ir a la cama Aang, es tarde"

"Yo no quiero hacerlo. Estoy muy cómodo"

Katara lo miró y suspiró y luego Aang comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Ella se rió y se rió de la agresión. Terminó viéndolo con sus ojos de zafiro y él la estaba mirando con sus orbes grises. En poco tiempo Katara se quedó dormida en un sueño ligero en los brazos de Aang. Él también se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Sokka entró en la habitación para ver a su hermana dormida en los brazos de su amigo y sus otros amigos haciendo caso omiso de ella.

"Antes de hacer cualquier cosa Capitán Boomerang dejarlos ser. Sus latidos son muy tranquilos".

"Bien Toph, no voy a despertar a Aang todavía. Hoy es el primer día de las reuniones de paz, debe ser hasta pronto"

"Muy bien, voy a sentarme en una habitación y escuchar a los viejos hablar" dijo Zuko "entusiasmado"

Los ojos de Aang abrieron lentamente y sintió el peso de otro cuerpo encima de él. Vio a Katara y se sonrojó. Katara abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba. Los otros empezaron a reír al ver que la pareja se levantó con torpeza.

"Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?" Aang le preguntó.

"Tenemos que ir al primer día de reuniones de paz" dijo Sokka.

La cara de Aang cayó en la cuenta de que no iba a pasar el día con Katara.

"Oh... está bien… suena bien" dijo menos de entusiasmo.

"Vamos a pasar el rato después Aang. Te lo prometo" dijo Katara antes de besarlo en la mejilla.

Sonrió y una hora más tarde Aang, Sokka y Zuko llegaron al palacio del rey de la tierra para comenzar las negociaciones. Había delegados de todo el mundo. Había uno de cada tribu del agua, muchos del reino tierra, unos pocos de la Nación del Fuego y Aang que representó a los nómadas del aire y el avatar. Iroh también estaba allí representando a la orden del Loto Blanco. La reunión fue larga y duró todo el día. Aang estaba tratando de no dormirse. La reunión terminó y los delegados comenzaron a salir.

"Todas las personas adecuadas después de un largo día de trabajo le permite ir a buscar algunas bebidas frescas. Conozco este lugar en el anillo central" dijo Sokka.

"Suena bien" dijo Zuko.

"Uh sí que es bueno, me reuniré con ustedes, tengo que pedir a tu tío Iroh algo" dijo Aang.

"¿Qué tienes que preguntarle?" Zuko le preguntó.

"Nada importante, los veo luego" dijo Aang y luego se acercó a Iroh que había salido del palacio.

"General Iroh tengo que preguntarle algo" dijo Aang.

"Por favor, llámame Iroh, que se retiró del negocio de la guerra ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, avatar joven?"

"Casi he dominado completamente todas las técnicas de fuego control. Incluso he aprendido la técnica de redirección de un rayo. Pero creo que tengo que aprender a hacer uno. Yo soy el avatar y mi trabajo consiste en dominar todos los elementos. Eso significa que todas las técnicas también. "

"Tú eres muy sabio para alguien de tu edad. Reúnete conmigo en la parte exterior de la pared interior en 2 horas. Te enseñaré luego"

"Gracias" Aang dijo antes de salir corriendo para ir a reunirse con Sokka y Zuko

Los chicos entraron en la casa de nuevo a ver a sus amigas pasar el rato.

"¿Cómo fue la reunión?" preguntó Katara.

"Abuuurrriiiiddddaaaa" dijo Sokka.

"Eso está mal" dijo Suki.

"Sí" dijo Zuko.

"¿Así que ustedes quieren hacer algo?" Katara dijo mirando con optimismo hacia Aang.

"No puedo" dijo Aang.

"¿Por qué no?" dijo Katara un poco decepcionada.

"Me estoy reuniendo con Iroh en la pared interior. Él me va a enseñar cómo generar un rayo" dijo Aang.

"¿En serio?" dijo Zuko.

"Me pregunto si puedo hacerlo ahora que sé quién soy" pensó Zuko.

"¿Qué? Podrías lastimarte, no has tenido buenas experiencias con un rayo" dijo Katara.

"Tengo que hacer esto Katara, es parte de mi dominio de los elementos y de ser el Avatar" dijo.

"Vengo demasiado justo para que pueda asegurarse de que está bien" dijo Katara.

"Yo quiero ir también, nunca llegué a sentir un rayo antes" dijo Toph.

Con eso el avatar, su novia y la ciega maestra tierra se dirigieron hacia la pared interna a la lección de Aang. Ellos llegaron en cuestión de minutos a la pared exterior. Iroh ya estaba esperando.

"Bueno, vamos a hacer esto" dijo Aang.

Toph y Katara se sentaron a un lado mientras Iroh comenzó dando a Aang la misma conferencia que había dado a Zuko sobre la separación de la energía y guiarlo. Él demostró la técnica de disparo relámpago hacia fuera delante de él. Katara jadeó recordando el espectáculo familiar. Le dolía recordar cada vez que veía a alguien la técnica que le importaba herido.

Varios civiles se dieron cuenta de la lección debido a la demostración de Iroh.

"Ahora se trata de recordar que no se desanime si le explota en la cara. Esto le sucedió a Zuko cuando trató de hacerlo" Iroh dijo.

Aang tomó su postura y mientras tanto Katara se acercó lentamente a Aang que quieran estar cerca si algo pasó.

"Katara lo que necesita hacer copias de seguridad" dijo Iroh.

"Sí, es muy peligroso aquí" dijo Aang mientras miraba sacado de su concentración. Vio la mirada en la cara de Katara y se acercó a ella.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Aang le preguntó.

"Esto es realmente aterrador para mí. La última vez que te vi a ti y relámpagos moriste. Te perdí y no quiero que nada te pase de nuevo"

"Katara, entiendo el miedo que sientes. Morí y los relámpagos me asustaban y todavía lo hacen. Tengo que enfrentar y superar este miedo. Creo que tú necesitas hacer frente a esto. Tú me viste bajar y al parecer ha tenido semejantes efectos sobre ti. Tenemos que enfrentar esto, los dos. Entonces podemos comenzar a sanar"

Katara asintió con la cabeza y retrocedió hacia Toph. Estaba temblando de miedo, no había agua espíritu de esta época. Aang se puso en su postura y comenzó los movimientos circulares. La electricidad se reunió alrededor de él. Se concentró y luego se disparó un rayo pequeño de encender un cigarrillo en el aire. Inmediatamente se sentía como un peso se despegó tanto de sus hombros. Su miedo se había disipado.

"Wow, nunca he visto a alguien ir tan rápido"

"Fue increíble, con tanta energía en mi cuerpo" respondió Aang.

Katara corrió, lo abrazó y le susurró un gracias en su oído. El grupo regresó a su casa y entró por la puerta.

"¿Cómo te ha ido?" preguntó Zuko.

"Tu tío dijo que nunca había visto a alguien ir tan rápido" dijo Aang con un poco de orgullo en su voz.

"Tal vez voy a tratar de aprender" dijo Zuko.

"Entonces podríamos tener guerras relámpago" Sokka gritó.

"No, el rayo es extremadamente peligrosa, la única persona que debe ser golpeado se lo debe merecer"

"Hey que no es agradable, pero, tal vez eso no es una mala idea. Entonces tendría una cicatriz de batalla como Aang y Zuko. Las mujeres aman cicatrices de guerra"

Suki puñetazos y Katara pareció molesta. El grupo se dispersó y en las próximas dos semanas, las reuniones comenzaron a hacer mella en el avatar y sus amigos. Suki y Mai decidieron trabajar en el dojo guerrero mientras Katara hizo un trabajo civil en el anillo inferior. Toph estaba ayudando con la reconstrucción del muro de Ba Sing Se y lo tomó como un reto personal. Las reuniones fueron rápidamente agotando a Sokka, Zuko y Aang. Sokka comenzó a alucinar durante las reuniones, Aang se durmió en el General Fong y Zuko había perdido los estribos un par de veces. Por si fuera poco, eran todos muy irritables. Lo que no sabían era que las reuniones molestas eran el menor de sus problemas

En algún lugar de Ba Sing Se:

"Vamos a destruir el Avatar" dijo un hombre.

"¿Pero cómo, es un maestro de todos los elementos que debilidad tiene?" dijo otro hombre.

"Su corazón es su debilidad y sus amigos son su fuerza. Si tomamos a sus amigos fuera de la ecuación y nos metemos con sus emociones será vulnerable" dijo una mujer.

"¿Cómo crees que lo hacemos? El avatar está siempre con sus amigos ¿Cómo podemos atacar sin ser destruidos por él en el proceso?" preguntó el primer hombre.

"Usamos la chica de la tribu agua. Ella es su mayor debilidad, aquí está mi plan" respondió la mujer.

De vuelta en la casa de la banda, dos días más tarde:

El Equipo Avatar trataba de disfrutar de una tarde tranquila.

"Estas reuniones están empezando a llegar a mí. No puedo aguantar mucho más de esto" dijo Aang frustrado.

"Si ellos van en medio de la noche y usted no está durmiendo lo suficiente", dijo un preocupado Katara.

"Sí, y se quedó dormido sobre el general Fong" se rió Toph. Aang frunció el ceño.

"Podría ser peor, podría haber puesto mi silla en el fuego porque el consejo quería que yo tuviera un matrimonio de conveniencia" dijo Aang a Zuko.

"Hey tú también si el consejo te dijo a casarte con una chica que no conocías y volcar a tu novia. Al menos yo no estaba alucinando porque me bebí una bañera de jugo de Cactus"

"Hey, no es mi culpa que no haya dormido bien en semanas. Por no hablar de la dita que nos tiene Aang. No tenemos carne aquí y no la sirven en las reuniones. Mis niveles de nutrición de la carne y el sueño están muy por abajo y está teniendo efectos negativos en mi salud.

"Sokka, he sido vegetariano toda mi vida y ahora que no estoy durmiendo lo suficiente no quiere decir que creo que la tierra es el rey en el fuego y luego cubos mudos de agua sobre él" dijo Aang enojado por los comentarios de carne de Sokka.

Katara comenzó "Chicos cálmense, tu sólo estas un poco molesto por las circ...

"Mujer tranquila, los hombres están hablando" Sokka gritó antes de que le entre agua batida en la frente.

"Cálmate o voy a empezar a luchar" gritó Toph.

El Equipo Avatar se calmó por un momento.

"Lo siento Katara, yo soy sólo un poco en el borde" dijo Sokka.

"Lo que sea, eso no quiere decir que yo te perdono" Katara respondió.

"Creo que todo el mundo necesita tomar un descanso el uno del otro" comenzó Suki "Separémonos y encontremos cosas que hacer individualmente".

"Buena idea Suki, ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo agradable conmigo?" Sokka le preguntó amablemente.

"Claro que me encantaría" respondió ella.

"Voy a dojo del guerrero" dijo Mai antes de salir por la puerta.

"Voy a ir a combatir algunos de los maestro de la tierra en un torneo local, nos vemos" dijo Toph y luego salió corriendo por la puerta.

"Adiós muchachos estaremos de vuelta de nuestro paseo pronto" dijo Suki antes de salir con Sokka.

Eso dejó a Zuko, Aang y Katara. Aang se dirigió al cuarto de baño y Katara se dirigió hacia el balcón. Zuko le siguió.

"Es una bonita puesta de sol" dijo Zuko.

"Sí" dijo Katara pensando en ella y el beso de Aang. Su primera vez como una pareja.

Zuko intentó caminar hacia el interior para descubrir que no podía moverse. Trató de mover el brazo, pero no respondía. No podía mover ningún músculo de su cuerpo. Trató de gritar a Katara, pero su boca se movía. Su cuerpo estaba parado por sí mismo y lo más que podría obligar fue un arrugando su rostro.

"¿Qué pasa? No tengo ningún control. Tengo que decirle a Katara de alguna manera. Necesito ayuda."

Katara vio la cara fruncida de Zuko y pensó que estaba sufriendo.

"¿Necesitas otra sesión de sanación en tu cicatriz? Te ves como si estuvieras dolorido" Preguntó ella.

Zuko asintió con la cabeza, pero él no había dicho a su cuerpo para hacerlo.

"¿Por qué mi cuerpo hace eso? No moví mis músculos conscientemente. ¿Qué está pasando?"

Katara se quitó la camisa y uso su agua para curar la herida.

Zuko se apoyaba en ella a pesar de que le estaba diciendo a su cuerpo para no hacerlo. No respondía a él. Él tenía el control de sus ojos y se lanzó a su alrededor tratando de encontrar algo para ayudar. Estaba solo en el balcón con nada más que Katara, la puesta del sol, y la luna llena. Sintió que sus labios comenzaban a arrugarse.

"¿Qué pasa? Cuerpo torpe has lo que yo te mando. ¡AYUDA!" pensó.

Katara miró hacia arriba y luego los labios de Zuko se estrellaron contra los de ella. Ella no tenia la camisa puesta y Aang entró por el balcón. Había visto a Zuko inclinarse y besarla. Se quedó inmóvil por un instante y se fue corriendo. Sacó su planeador, corrió por la puerta principal y salió a la noche.

"Esto no puede estar pasando. Estoy atascado en las horribles reuniones que me destruyen y ahora mi buen amigo esta afuera besando a mi novia. Nada me esta funcionando bien" pensó mientras seguía en la noche sobre el muro de Ba Sing Se.

Katara se separó una fracción de segundo después del beso y el agua abatió a Zuko en el suelo. Ella estaba cambiando a una posición de combate cuando vio el cuerpo de Zuko paralizado en el suelo. Estaba encogido y parecía que estaba luchando en su mente. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar un montón de manos de roca la golpeó hacia fuera y después a Zuko.

"Ya son dos, faltan cuatro" dijo la mujer.

"Llévense a estos dos lejos" dijo un hombre. "Uno va a cuidar de la niña ciega" dijo a la mujer antes de irse. "Agentes, consigan a los otros tres" dijo antes de marcharse, su plan comenzaba.

Suki y Sokka estaban disfrutando de su paseo cuando Suki paro.

"¿Qué hay de malo?" preguntó Sokka.

"Nada, acabo de pensar que estamos siendo observados. Creo que he oído algo" dijo ella mirando a su alrededor.

"Bueno" dijo ella dándose la vuelta para ver a su novio desaparecido.

"Sokka" gritó ella. Ella llamó a su nombre un par de veces.

"¿A dónde fue? Esto no vale que sea una de sus bromas, porque voy a rea..."

La guerrera Kyoshi desmayó un segundo después.

Toph estaba peleando en el torneo. Estaba a punto de entrar en el ring para la ronda final, cuando un hombre en ropa formal entró en su vestuario.

"¿Quién es? Voy a pelear y yo no necesito una chica fan queriendo un autógrafo" dijo Toph.

"Te aseguro que no estoy aquí por eso. Soy un explorador y mi jefe le gusta tus cosas. Él quiere firmar un contrato con usted. Entonces usted puede ir de gira alrededor de la lucha contra el reino tierra. Habrá ofertas de figura de acción, y se ocupa también de mercating. Sólo sígueme " dijo el hombre.

"Bueno, tengo un poco de tiempo antes de la pelea. Voy a escuchar su oferta" dijo antes de seguir al hombre.

Poco se dio cuenta de sus zapatos estaban hechos de un material que no vibre, lo que significa que no podía decir si estaba mintiendo o no, porque no sentía los latidos del corazón. Entró en una pequeña habitación con un escritorio. El hombre salió de la habitación y entonces sintió una mujer en el armario.

"Sal, sé que estas ahí" dijo Toph antes de hacer tierra control y tirar la puerta abajo. Lo siguiente Toph sabía que estaba en el suelo, el control de su cuerpo perdido. Ella luchó lo mejor que pudo, pero la bandida ciega fue eliminada al igual que sus amigos.


End file.
